Systemic fungal diseases (systemic mycoses) are typically chronic conditions that develop very slowly. These diseases are often induced by opportunistic causative fungi that are not normally pathogenic and commonly live in the patient's body or are commonly found in the environment. While systemic fungal diseases used to be relatively rare in temperate countries, there has been an increasing incidence of numerous life-threatening systemic fungal infections that now represent a major threat to susceptible patients. Susceptible patients include immunocompromised patients, particularly those already hospitalized, and patients compromised by HIV infection, ionizing irradiation, corticosteroids, immunosuppressives, invasive surgical techniques, prolonged exposure to antimicrobial agents, and the like, or by diseases or conditions such as cancer, leukemia, emphysema, bronchiectasis, diabetes mellitus, burns, and the like. The symptoms manifested by these fungal diseases are generally not intense, and may include chills, fever, weight loss, anorexia, malaise, and depression.
The most common systemic fungal infections in humans are blastomycosis, candidosis, aspergillosis, histoplasmosis, coccidioidomycosis, paracoccidioidomycosis, and cryptococcosis.
Fungal diseases are often confined to typical anatomic sites, and many involve a primary focus in the lung, with more characteristic manifestations of specific fungal infections appearing once the infection spreads from a primary site. For example, blastomycosis primarily involves the lungs, and occasionally spreads to the skin. Similarly, the primary form of coccidioidomycosis occurs as an acute, benign, self-limiting respiratory disease, which can then progress to a chronic, often-fatal infection of the skin, lymph glands, liver, and spleen. Other infectious diseases such as paracoccidioidomycosis and candidiasis present in different manners, and depending on the etiology, may exhibit several forms involving internal organs, the lymph nodes, skin, and mucous membranes. Diagnosis of specific fungal diseases can be made by isolation of the causative fungus from various specimens, such as sputum, urine, blood, or the bone marrow, or with certain fungus types, through evidence of tissue invasion.
Many patients suffering from severe systemic fungal infections are hardly, or not at all, able to receive medication via oral administration, as such patients are often in a coma or suffering from severe gastroparesis. As a result, the use of insoluble or sparingly soluble antifungals such as itraconazole free base, that are difficult to administer intravenously, to treat such patients is significantly impeded.
Local or superficial fungal infections are caused by dermatophytes or fungi that involve the outer layers of the skin, nails, or hair. Such infections may present as a mild inflammation, and can cause alternating remissions and eruptions of a gradually extending, scaling, raised lesion. Yeast infections, such as candidiasis and oral candidiasis (thrush), are usually localized to the skin and mucous membranes, with the symptoms varying depending on the site of infection. In many instances, such infections appear as erythematous, often itchy, exudative patches in the groin, axillas, umbilicus, between toes, and on finger-webs. Oral thrush involves an inflamed tongue or buccal mucosa, typically accompanied by white patches of exudate. Chronic mucocutaneous candidiasis is manifested in the form of red, pustular, crusted, thickened lesions on the forehead or nose.
Itraconconazole Chemistry and Uses
Itraconazole is a broad-spectrum antifungal agent developed for oral, parenteral and topical use, and is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,267,179. Itraconazole is a synthetic triazole derivative that disrupts the synthesis of ergosterol, the primary sterol of fungal cell membranes. This disruption appears to result in increased permeability and leakage of intracellular content, and at high concentration, cellular internal organelles involute, peroxisomes increase, and necrosis occurs.
As set forth in the USP Dictionary of Drug Names and USAN, itraconazole is defined as (±)-1-sec-butyl-4-[p-[4-[p-[[(2R*,4S*)-2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-2-(1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-ylmethyl)-1,3-dioxolan-4-yl]methoxy]phenyl]-1-piperazinyl]phenyl]-Δ2-1,2,4-triazolin-5-one, or alternatively, as 4-[4-[4-[4-[[2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-2-(1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-ylmethyl)-1,3-dioxolan-4-yl]methoxy]phenyl]-1-piperazinyl]phenyl]-2,4-dihydro-2-(1-methylpropyl)-3H-1,2,4-triazol-3-one. There are three asymmetric carbons in itraconazole: one in the sec-butyl side chain on the triazolone and two in the dioxolane ring. As a result, eight possible stereoisomers of itraconazole exist: (R,R,R), (S,S,S), (R,R,S), (S,S,R), (R,S,S), (R,S,R), (S,R,S), and (S,R,R).
(±)Cis-Itraconazole comprises a mixture of only those isomers that describe a “cis” relationship in the dioxolane ring, i.e., the (1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-ylmethyl) moiety and the substituted phenoxy moiety are located on the same side of a plane defined by the 1,3-dioxolane ring. By convention, the first represented chiral center is at C-2 of the dioxolane ring, the second is at C-4 of the dioxolane ring, and the third is in the sec-butyl group. Hence, (±)cis-itraconazole is a mixture of (R,S,S), (R,S,R), (S,R,S) and (S,R,R) isomers.
The four possible stereoisomeric cis forms of itraconazole, and diastereomeric pairs thereof, are described in more detail in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,474,997 and 5,998,413. In general, the individual stereoisomeric forms of cis-itraconazole have antifungal properties, and contribute to the overall activity of (±)cis-itraconazole.
(±)Cis-Itraconazole free base is only very sparingly soluble in water, and thus it is extremely difficult to prepare effective pharmaceutical compositions containing the same. A number of means have been used to increase the solubility of itraconazole free base, including complexing or co-formulation with cyclodextrins or derivatives thereof, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,764,604, U.S. Pat. No. 5,998,413, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,707,975, and coating beads with a film comprising a hydrophilic polymer and itraconazole, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,633,015.
Another approach to increase solubility of itraconazole focuses on preparation of the stereoisomers of cis-itraconazole, and in particular (2R, 4S) itraconazole, which may comprise a mixture of two diastereomers ((R,S,S) and (R,S,R)), as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,414,997 and 5,998,413.
Commercially available itraconazole (SPORANOX® brand (±)cis-itraconazole Janssen Pharmaceutica Products, L.P., Titusville, N.J., U.S.A.) is a free base and a racemic mixture of the cis isomer in the dioxolane ring and is represented by structural formula (I):
SPORANOX® has been approved for use as an antifungal agent for treating immunocompromised and non-immunocompromised patients having: blastomycosis (pulmonary and extrapulmonary); histoplasmosis, including chronic cavitary pulmonary disease and disseminated non-meningeal histoplasmosis; and aspergillosis. In addition, in non-immunocompromised patients, it has been approved for treatment of onychomycosis. See generally, Physician's Desk Reference, 56th ed. (2002). The compound has also been investigated for use in coccidioidomycosis, cryptococcosis, dermatophyte, and candidiasis infections.
Adverse effects associated with the administration of (±)cis-itraconazole free base include nausea, vomiting, anorexia, headache, dizziness, hepatotoxicity, and inhibition of drug metabolism in the liver, leading to numerous, clinically significant, adverse drug interactions. See, Physician's Desk Reference, 56th ed. (2002); Honig et al., J. Clin. Pharmacol. 33:1201-1206 (1993) (terfenadine interaction); Gascon and Dayer, Eur. J. Clin. Pharmacol., 41:573-578 (1991) (midazolam interaction); and Neuvonen et al., Clin. Pharmacol. Therap., 60:54-61 (1996) (lovastatin interaction). Reactions associated with hypersensitivity, such as urticaria and serum liver enzymes elevation, are also associated with the administration of the drug. A more serious, though less common, adverse effect is hepatoxicity. See, e.g., Lavrijsen et al., Lancet, 340:251-252 (1992).
In addition, as discussed herein, cis itraconazole free base is only very sparingly soluble in water. Thus, due its relative non-polarity and insolubility, itraconazole free base suffers from two other drawbacks: it cannot be readily formulated in parenteral solution, and it does not effectively penetrate the blood-brain barrier. The latter problem is exacerbated by drug interactions, such as one observed between itraconazole free base and valproate, as described in Villa et al., Rev. Inst. Med. Trop., Sao Paulo, pp. 231-234 (July-August 2000), which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. In another case of CNS fungal infection, extremely high doses of itraconazole free base were used to treat residual aspergillus infection, as reported by Imai et al., Intern. Med., 38(10):829-832 (1999), which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. As a result, numerous therapeutic indications that require rapid achievement of effective blood levels or access to the CNS are difficult to treat or beyond treatment with itraconazole free base.
Furthermore, the emergence of antifungal resistance (e.g., in Aspergillus fumigatus isolates as described by Dannaoui et al., J. Antimicrob. Chemother., 47:333-340 (2001), which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety) presents an added challenge to the efficacy of itraconazole free base. For those strains of fungi that show resistance, high and relatively constant levels of itraconazole free base must be produced in the target organs of infected patients.
Over the years, a number of formulation routes have been used in order to enhance the adsorption and bioavailability of itraconazole. For example, the currently marketed SPORANOX® solid dosage capsule form of itraconazole free base utilizes sugar-based beads coated with a hydrophilic polymer and an amorphous film of itraconazole. See Physicians Desk Reference, 56th ed., pp. 1800-1804 (2002); and U.S. Pat. No. 5,633,015. This dosage form requires up to two capsules three times daily depending on the condition being treated.
Even with the various formulation routes, the dosage amounts and dose frequency for itraconazole can be burdensome to patients. In addition, administration of existing dosage forms of itraconazole have shown significant variability in bioavailability and adsorption, which variability likely results from food effects. See, Physician's Desk Reference, 56th ed., pp. 1800-1804 (2002). Thus, it would be desirable to increase bioavailability and adsorption and decrease the per-dose pill count and decrease dosing frequency (e.g., twice a day to once a day) associated with administration of itraconazole in order to provide an improvement over current therapy, particularly with regard to patient compliance, convenience, ease of ingestion, especially with regard to immunocompromized polypharmacy patients (e.g., AIDS or cancer patients).
Posaconazole and Saperconazole Chemistry and Uses
Other related conazoles have also been discovered and used as antifungals. Two of these conazoles that are closely structurally related to itraconazole are Posaconazole and Saperconazole. Posaconazole (CAS Registry Number: 171228-49-2; CAS Name: 2,5-Anhydro-1,3,4-trideoxy-2-C-(2,4-difluorophenyl)-4-[[4-[4-[4-[1-[(1S,2S)-1-ethyl-2-hydroxypropyl]-1,5-dihydro-5-oxo-4H-1,2,4-triazol-4-yl]phenyl]-1-piperazinyl]phenoxy]methyl]-1-(1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-yl)-D-threo-pentitol; Additional Names: (3R-cis)-4-[4-[4-[4-[5-(2,4-difluorophenyl)-5-(1,2,4-triazol-1-ylmethyl)tetrahydrofuran-3-ylmethoxy]phenyl]piperazin-1-yl]phenyl]-2-[1(S)-ethyl-2(S)-hydroxypropyl]-3,4-dihydro-2H-1,2,4-triazol-3-one) is represented by structural formula (II):

Saperconazole (CAS Registry Number: 110588-57-3; CAS Name: 4-[4-[4-[4-[[2-(2,4-Difluorophenyl)-2-(1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-ylmethyl)-1,3-dioxolan-4-yl]methoxy]phenyl]-1-piperazinyl]phenyl]-2,4-dihydro-2-(1-methylpropyl)-3H-1,2,4-triazol-3-one; Additional Names: (±)-1-sec-butyl-4-[p-[4-[p-[[(2R*,4S*)-2-(2,4-difluorophenyl)-2-(1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-ylmethyl)-1,3-dioxolan-4-yl]methoxy]phenyl]-1-piperazinyl]phenyl]-Δ2-1,2,4-triazolin-5-one) is represented by structural formula (III):

Consequently, there is a need for soluble forms of conazoles including cis itraconazole, posaconazole and saperconazole that can be readily formulated for use in various modes of administration, including parenteral and oral administration.